


Feathers

by Biscuit Lion (cookiethelion)



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Rooster(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/pseuds/Biscuit%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot for a cuddle, but Tom still wants one. Set in the Valet Service AU, but not related to the main series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by LittleAppleAngel

Living through a heat wave in a tree house was no better than being inside one made from brick. Tom had opened his eyes five times already, and whenever he was ready to drift off, he was awoken again by the heat. He kicked the duvet, scrunching it even more against the footboard, and plumped up his pillow, but he found himself staring at the wall and yawning. He would have turned over, but Ben’s arms were restricting his waist, and feathers were tickling him from his forearm up to the underside of his earlobe.

Tom elbowed Ben’s wing off him, but decided to leave his arms alone. A cuddle wouldn’t hurt for now; it wasn’t like they were going to be asleep any time soon. Then he felt feathers smack his shoulder, and this time, he prised Ben’s fingers apart first before brushing the wing off him.

He turned around to face Ben, who was also sleeping on his side. The latter had his eyes closed, and was smiling with his lips pressed together. Tom rolled his eyes; if Ben really was asleep, his mouth would be open. He dropped his arm across Ben’s forearm, and grabbed a section of his wing spine, close to his shoulders. Feathers stuck out from between the cracks in his fingers, but the majority nestled under his palm. It was actually quite a comfortable way to hold down Ben–

Until the other wing shot out from underneath, and the tip smacked Tom in the stomach. He might as well have punched him with his gauntlets on; the impact felt the same. Instead of stopping, the wing kept unfolding, forcing Tom to let go of Ben as he was shoved backwards. By the time the tip was touching his chest, too much of his back and bottom was hanging off the edge, and clinging to the bed sheet wasn’t enough to stop him from slipping. Ben lunged, wide-eyed, but missed Tom’s outstretched hand.

Tom landed, arse-first, on the floor. Above him, Ben was laughing, both wings outstretched; the hand he offered was shaking. Tom sat up once he could stop laughing long enough, and he took Ben’s hand. He got back up on his feet, and brushed off any feathers still sticking to his torso. Of course Ben knew it was too hot for them to be cuddling or resting his wings over someone else’s shoulders. He probably decided to be annoying just because he was bored trying to fall asleep.

By the time Tom was back in bed, Ben had already rolled over so that his back was facing him. His outline was still shaking, and an occasional burst of muffled laughter could still be heard. Before Tom lied down, he took the time to glance at Ben’s resting wings, his eyes running from the shoulder blades – where the spines started – to the tip of the feathers on the end brushing his calves, just below the back of his knees. He never liked folding them in when he slept; on the few occasions he did, he always complained about how stiff and numb his joints were when he woke up.

Tom tried sleeping on his back, but it seemed no better than being on his side. He inched over to Ben, but pressing those feathers against his chest was going to be the equivalent of cuddling a thick winter blanket, and he pushed himself away again. Then he felt Ben’s hand slip into his own, and they remained linked long after they had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm overwhelmed with a lot of Tom/Ben feels at the moment, especially after going to the Flatshare Slamdown recording last week. It got fairly slashy at one point; if it isn't edited it out, you'll see what I mean. :3


End file.
